


Sittin' In A Tree

by StrikerDouchecanoe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, au where bellamy and clarke found finn in time, everything is sunshine and puppies and murph x finn oops, more crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerDouchecanoe/pseuds/StrikerDouchecanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bellamy and Clarke, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" -John Murphy, probably</p><p>Inspired by my own text post (because i am a nerd). I may add on to this eventually, actually, because it's some cute Murph and Finn as well. AU where they got to Finn in time.</p><p>Enjoy more Murphy centric Bellarke crack, friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sittin' In A Tree

Murphy was whistling. 

 Murphy was whistling, and it shouldn’t have been annoying Clarke as much as it was, but she was well and truly pissed off. It wasn’t even a nice tune, either; it sounded like a sing-songy gloat. Which, knowing Murphy, it probably was. 

He and Finn were sitting on the floor across from her and Bellamy in one of the vacant rooms in Alpha Station ( _Camp Jaha,_ Clarke corrected herself). Granted, Murphy and Finn weren’t sitting with their shoulders touching—she and Bellamy were. Clarke hadn’t realized how much she had missed having Bellamy around until she’d had to do things on her own; and now that neither of them were in charge, she was beginning to face the fact that she needed Bellamy Blake in more than just a political way.

"Murphy, would you can it?" Finn asked in exasperation.

"What, you don’t recognize that tune?" Murphy retaliated with a sly glance at Clarke and Bellamy. "I thought you were the Earth History nerd here."

Finn’s eyes narrowed in concentration. “Whistle it one more time,” he said.

Murphy did. Finn’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open, eyes flicking between the leaders across the room and Murphy’s smirking face. 

"Murphy, where’d you even learn that?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Learn  _what?_ " Clarke snapped. Bellamy’s shoulder tensed against hers.

"Easy, princess," he murmured, the first thing he’d really said—to her, anyway—since the gate.

"It’s an old playground thing from…before," Murphy said. "You guys wouldn’t get it." 

"Sure," Bellamy deadpanned. "I’m going for a walk. Clarke?"

"Yep," she said, taking Bellamy’s offered hand and letting him pull her up. He didn’t let go as they walked out the door.

Murphy turned to look at Finn and raised an eyebrow. 

"Bellamy and Clarke, sittin’ in a tree—"

"—K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Finn interrupted, dissolving into uncharacteristic giggles.


End file.
